Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which Dennis has insomnia. There's really only one way to solve it.


**Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby**

**Author's Note: I wish I could say this was more than just pointless smut but...this is basically just pointless smut :) After re-watching Glass, I was in desperate need of making these two happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dennis had a hard time sleeping most nights.

The most insignificant things could keep him awake, forcing him to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling for what seemed for hours. Things like going over what he had to do the next day at work to things he planned to do around the house on his days off…

Insignificant things that, as much as he hated to admit it, were out of his control in that particular moment.

This night was nothing different as he went over a mental checklist of what he needed to prepare for tomorrow's event at work. He knew it was pointless to worry about such things at three in the morning but unless he had a distraction, nothing could stop his thoughts from wandering.

It was a cool night as he lay on his back in bed, a thin sheet covering half his chest. The sound of soft, gentle breathing broke his train of thought as he turned over to look at the other occupant in his bed.

_Casey_.

It didn't matter how many times he woke up beside her, he still couldn't believe she chose to stay with him, chose to lay down next to him when she could be with someone who wasn't like him.

Casey laid on her side, faced away from Dennis much to his displeasure. He enjoyed seeing her face while she slept, his eyes roaming over her beautiful features over and over as if to burn the image into his brain.

Dennis gazed at her small frame, eyeing the thin tank top and shorts she often wore to bed. He resisted the urge to pull the covers over her, knowing all too well that Casey kicked them off herself and will do so again if he covered her.

She elicited such a protective response from Dennis, often surprising him with the sheer ferocity he felt to shield her from anything that could possibly bring her any harm.

Casey taught him to pick and choose his battles when it came to his impulses to keep everything perfect. Especially on days when Casey and Barry spent the day together because that battle was lost before it even started.

The soft glow coming in from the window allowed Dennis to observe her back rise and fall, her pale skin contrasting the darkness in the room. His eyes traced curve of her neck and he remembered just how soft the skin along her shoulder felt.

He pauses for a second, his mind suddenly focused on the memory of her many scars. The rage he felt the first time she confided in him about them was terrifying even for him. Dennis had little patience for many things, but the thought of anyone hurting Casey was something he was unable to put into words for her.

Still, those scars didn't take away from her splendor. If anything, they reminded Dennis that perhaps she was stronger than him in ways that he could never be.

He forced himself to stop thinking, irritating himself because whenever Casey tried to get him to open up, he seemed to have such a difficult time explaining what he felt.

Realizing he was caught up in his reverie, Dennis reached out to run his hand down her back, the feel of her skin was enough to get a response in his pants. He lifts his hand back up to her neck, fingers lightly brushing the curve of her neck, making Casey shift slightly in her sleep at the sensation.

He recalls how long it took her to welcome his caresses, how apologetic she was when she had to move away from his touch. He had to stifle the gut wrenching feeling of rejection each time she needed her space, but he wasn't going to press her any further.

It was the hardest time for Dennis, wanting to feel and kiss her and not being able to. Now that he could, he was going to take advantage of being able to touch her whenever he could.

He runs his hand along her neck again, only this time Casey lets out a soft sigh and suddenly Dennis is painfully aware of how hard he is.

She always did this to him, no matter what she did. Even the most innocent task could become unbearable for Dennis to watch her perform, his mind torn between admiring her beauty and his desire to bend her over whatever piece of furniture was closest.

She knew the effect she had on him and he swore she chose to torture him in the most inconvenient of times, a glimpse to the mischievous side of her that he honestly had no idea existed.

Dennis moved onto his side, burying his face in her dark hair, his hands roaming over her body to feel the curve of her hip and legs. Casey moaned softly again, and Dennis can only close his eyes as places firm kisses on her shoulder.

He should let her sleep, knowing how much work she would have the following day. But the urge, the need to feel and taste her was far more inviting than letting her sleep.

There were days he came home late to find her already asleep, disappointed he missed his chance to fuck her in retaliation to all the teasing she had put him through all day. On several occasions he simply went to bed, giving her a gentle kiss on her hair and tried to find the best position to sleep because sleeping on his stomach was out of the question.

Then one day Casey asked him why he hadn't woken her up when he got home and proceeded to tell him what she wanted him to do to her and how much she wished to feel him inside her. Dennis, never the one to go against a particularly well given instruction, obeyed without any complaints.

Dennis focuses on Casey again, his hands moving around to her stomach and then downward to reach between her thighs over her pajama shorts as he pressed his chest flush against her back.

He admires at how Casey fits perfectly into his body; his broad shoulders and chest practically engulfs her lithe frame. Dennis swiftly moves his hand underneath her shorts, fingers slipping in between her folds and his thumb brushing her clit firmly.

Dennis' lips curl into the tiniest of smirks as her body jolts as she slowly wakes up, turning her head to look up at him, bewilderment flashing across her face for only a second.

Casey smiles sleepily, her groggy eyes are transfixed on his face as he continues to move his fingers in circles and becoming slick with each movement.

He concentrates on moving his fingers in just the right motion to get her to react, unable to stop the deep groan that slipped from his mouth as she squirms against him.

He feels her hand grasp his arm, her quiet whimpers filling the room deliciously before he places a firm kiss on her lips. Casey's hand moves from his arm to the back on his head as his fingers dive into her, trying her best not to claw at his head as he slides three fingers into her.

Dennis tries so hard to control himself, a deep desire to simply take Casey hard and rough welling up deep inside his chest. He keeps the kiss soft and gentle, letting her set the pace and the force of it.

She breaks away from his kiss to look down to try and get a glimpse of his fingers moving in and out of her, a desperate _Dennis, please_ leaving her lips before she could stop herself.

Suddenly his fingers are gone, and disappointment is filing her chest at the loss of his touch. It lasts only a second before he roughly moves her on her back so he can hover over her, savoring the flushed look on her face and the lustful look in her eyes.

Dennis reaches up to thread his fingers into her hair, his thumb stroking the side of her face and along her jawline. His breathing is ragged as he traced her lips, her chin and her neck with his fingers.

Casey reaches up and brings his face down for a hard, desperate kiss as she feels his hands tugs off her shorts in one swift move.

Dennis pulls away and moves down her body, grunting in approval as Casey opens her legs for him without any instruction. He doesn't waste time as he licks and sucks on her sensitive clit, hands caressing the soft skin on her thighs as he feels them shake around his head.

He's positioned himself perfectly so that he can watch her as he continues to taste her. Casey is trying desperately not to move around too much, hands grabbing the bed sheet and tugging at it as Dennis' tongue goes inside her.

He doesn't like when she holds back, knowing fully well she can be louder than this instead of trying to stifle her moans.

His hand slides up to her stomach, savoring the visible trembling her body is experiencing before sliding her shirt up and over her breasts. He watches as her back arches into his touch, admiring how responsive she is, knowing exactly what Dennis wants her to do without even being told.

Dennis' voice is hoarse and low when he tells her to look at him and Casey swears his voice alone could bring her over the edge.

Casey leans on her elbows to sit up slightly, occasionally closing her eyes for just a second before forcing herself to open them again to focus on Dennis.

The sight of him lifting one of her legs up and over his shoulder as he tries to somehow get deeper into her is almost too much for her to handle. She's whimpering with each flick of his tongue, body trembling helplessly, and she swears she can feel him laugh but can't tell since the only thing she can see are his blue eyes staring at her.

Dennis didn't know what was better; the way she tasted, the way her body trembled, or the way she was trying to keep eye contact. He wanted to hear her moan, scream his name as loudly and carelessly as she usually did when she was overcome with all the sensations he was making her feel.

He knew what he had to do as he lifted his mouth off her before he slid two fingers into her, hooded eyes looking directly into hers as they went in. The look of pure lust on his face made Casey shiver, warmth engulfing her entire body at the thought that he would be the only man who could ever make her feel this way.

Casey could only moan his name, her mouth falling open whenever he timed his licks with the thrusting of his fingers in her. She couldn't control the way her hips moved up as if to encourage him to keep going, not that he needed any help.

There was only so much she could take, and soon she was feeling herself get closer to the edge. She was incoherent by then, reaching down to hold Dennis' head as her hips gyrated against his mouth.

Casey couldn't help it; Dennis made her feel protected and yet so goddess like when he had her like this. She ignored the blush that swept across her skin as his fingers squeezed her breasts, bringing her attention back to Dennis.

She doesn't realize she's begging for him, hearing herself breathe heavily as she says, "_Dennis, I need you_."

That was enough for Dennis. He has to force himself to move his mouth away from her, traveling up her body as her hands reached for him desperately, her mouth biting and licking at the skin of his chest.

Dennis slides into her easily as he muffled her moans with a rough kiss. Dennis is conscious of his own strength and knows that he would never want to hurt Casey while he fucked her.

But this time he can no longer be gentle, each thrust hard and with enough force to move her up the bed. Any worries of hurting her are gone as she whimpers for him, bracing herself with one hand on the headboard to avoid hitting it.

Dennis can't control the words that come out of his mouth as he's fucking her, blaming his rambling on the look she's giving him from underneath him, thrusting into her at a much faster and harder pace.

He tells her how good she tastes and how gorgeous she looks for him when he's in between her legs. He tells her how he'll be able to smell her on him all day and that he won't be able to concentrate on anything other than this moment. He tells her how good she feels around him, asking her how much she likes him inside her.

And Casey responds to everything, unable to remain quiet as he showers her with praise, his eyes devouring her as she tells him how good he feels.

He's holding onto her desperately, feeling her body shudder and he knows she's close. He wraps his hand behind her neck, bringing her face close to his as he whispers coarsely into her ear and telling her he wants to hear her finish.

Casey obeys, and Dennis can't imagine anything better than hearing her scream his name as he followed her lead, closing his eyes as he feels her walls pulse around him.

There's only ragged breathing and soft whimpers as she wraps her arms around his neck, idly aware of his hands practically worshiping her body. He loved to touch her when she was like this, soft touches that simultaneously made her feel loved and desired.

Dennis feels her shift underneath and suddenly he's aware that he's practically putting all his weight on her. He can hear Casey chuckle quietly as he moved to lay next to her, knowing she probably had a snide remark about how he just fucked into the mattress and possibly into the floor.

He pulls her closely to him, his hand idly brushing a few strands away from her face. Casey's laying on his chest, the sound of his heart beating lulls her slowly back into a sleepy sate as she looks at him.

"I like it when you can't sleep," she mumbles sleepily, "but you woke me up and that can't go unpunished." It wasn't a threat, but she can hear his heart beat faster and the thought of Dennis having no knowledge of what that meant was amusing to say the least.

Before Dennis could ask how she planned to do that, she was fast asleep, making him grunt in annoyance but he still made sure she was comfortably positioned so she wouldn't wake up sore.

He wonders if she'll even remember what she told him the following morning. He glances over at the clock on the nightstand next to their bed, only a couple of hours left until he has to get ready for work.

Dennis knows he'll be tired as hell in the morning, but as he tightens his hold on Casey, he doesn't seem to care at all.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
